iLove Frothy
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: An essay Sam has to write tells a story about her cat, Frothy. How does she even have a cat? And why does it only have 3 legs? A cute story, and my 2nd fanfiction. One-shot  Formerly Known as Cali-447


iLove My Frothy

SAM'S PAPER

Hey, so my English teacher Mr. Heffley told me I had to write a paper to pass his class. Since I need this class to graduate, I'm doing it. He told me it could be about anything as long as it's at least three pages long and typed using 18 letter fonts. He put the 18 font thing so I couldn't cheat. Since I can write about anything I was thinking about writing about my cat.

Yes my cat. Believe it or not, my cat is a very special part of my "history." It all started back in the fourth grade.

One day, my mom was really late picking me up. I devided to walk home for the first time. I knew the way already but I never walked home. As I started walking, this really big, scary dog started to follow me. I tried shooing it off but it just started chasing me. I ran into this alley that was dark and creepy.

This was a dead end so I was backed up to the wall by the dog. I hadn't learned how to climb fences yet, so I was stuck. As it closed in, this grey cat jumped out! He hissed at the dog and the dog barked loudly, but the cat didn't back down. He launched into an attack. I stayed flat against the fence, too scared to move. Suddenly the dog left whimpering. I looked to see my savior. He was on the floor bleeding from his leg. I thought about running to get help, but no one would believe me. I picked him up and ran home.

When I got there my mom wasn't home. I went to my emergency fund, which I'd had since my dad left to pay for bills, and quickly went to the pet hospital near my house. I waited to get service and when the doctor took the grey cat in, I called my mom to let her know where I was. She was mad but she came anyway. We waited there for some hours before the doctor came out. He brought us to a room.

There on the table was my savior. He was asleep, and he only had three legs. The doctor told us they had to amputate it because the dog had bitten him too deep. My mom pulled me out of the room to talk. She said if we were keeping Frothy, who I named when the doctor told us he had rabies, he was my responsibility. I had wanted a pet since my bunny "disappeared." I agreed and we went back in. The doctor gave us Frothy and some medicine for him. After we took him to get registered and buy cat supplies. We went home and now he lives in my room.

He's like my best friend. Well, second best friend, you know Carly, right Mr. Heffley? Anyway, I can talk to him about whatever, and the weirder part is that he seems to understand. Despite what everyone thinks, he is well-trained. I wasn't going to give my mom a reason to give him away. He can open a fridge and get food out, he can get blankets, and he even helps me clean my room a little.

So since I still have a page and a half left, I'll tell you another story with Frothy.

So this event happened in the 8th grade. We were in the early days of iCarly, my webshow I do with Carly and Fredward Benson. He hates his first name so show him this paper later, okay Mr. Heffley? Anyway, I had a boyfriend, a nub named Jonah. You know, the kid that got expelled last year. One day, I brought him to my house and Frothy went bonkers on him. There were a bunch of scatches on him before I managed to pull Frothy off him. He left the house to go get his bruises treated. I scolded Frothy, but it didn't seem like he felt guilty. He didn't go near me for two weeks. This happened to be how long I dated Jonah. The skunkbag tried cheating on me so I broke up with him, after I tortured him of course, you can see that video on iCarly. He started "hanging out" with me again. He even comforted me when I cried that night. Yes, the great Sam Puckett has feelings. He's the only one that knows about it. Okay, you can't show Freddie this paper anymore.

I guess he's a good judge of character. He's always been nice to Carly and really got close to Freddie. He tolerates my mom too. My friends say he's the male cat version of me. He eats almost as much as me. I always buy a _huge_ bag of food, so even if I have to go "hunting" for food at Carly's house, he'll have enough. Yes, I care for that cat as much as I do myself.

I got room for at least one more paragraph. Carly and Freddie always tell me to end with a conclusion so here it goes.

I love my Frothers. Who knows where'd I'd be without him? He looks out for me and he's always there for me. As weird as it sounds, he's one of the greatest things that ever happened to me, besides becoming Friends with Carly and Freddie being my boyfriend. Yeah, now you definately can't show this paper to Freddie! Well, I guess that's it, you found out one of my most special things. I hope you enjoyed this.

_A+ :D_

_Good Job Sam!_

_I enjoyed reading this. Thanks _

_for letting me inside your brain._

_You deserve this "A+" Don't worry, I_

_won't show Mr. Benson this paper. I hope_

_your cat is well. :)_

_-Mr. Heffley_

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! Just to let you guys know, I thought one teacher should be nice to Sam, thus i created Mr .Heffley. Can anyone guess what book I got his name from? OMG today's iLost My Mind! I'm excited, I'm a Seddie shipper, but if Creddie happened, I guess it be okay. So tell me how I did and I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, And thanks to jonasxcupcakelover for reviewing on my other story, iGot Mail. Please read that one too!** Also my next story, will have Creddie. Catch you next time! (that sounded lame)****

****-Cali-447****


End file.
